cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Velma Dinkley
Velma Dinkley '''(or simply '''Velma) is a recurring tritagonist in the Black Lion franchise. Background Velma was born in Coolsville and lived with her family who were a family of scientists. She inherited her parents' intelligence and hard-working ethics. Despite being put under a lot of pressure, Velma had to time to go to school and have fun with her childhood friends, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby Doo. In her reading class, the gang listened to a mystery novel and they were immediately interested in the story. Once they left the schoolhouse, Velma and the gang dreamed of solving their own mystery. The next day, at school on the playground, there was a bank robbery. The robber managed to escape before the authorities could arrive. Luckily, for the young Mystery Gang, they found the robber by using Scooby's strong sense of smell. Velma planned to catch the robber by catching him in the soccer net. Her idea successfully worked and the robber was taken into custody. Since that day, the gang decided to work together to solve mysteries and bring criminals to justice. Development Velma is one of the Mystery Gang members that the storywriter wanted to include in his stories. While creating a Wooten version of Velma, the storywriter decided to drop the running gag where Velma loses her glasses and cries "My glasses. Where are my glasses." But, he decided to keep Velma's famous catchphrase, "Jinkies!" Personality Velma is highly intelligent, inventive and a very skilled tinkerer. She enjoys solving problems on her own and creating new technology. Along with Fred, Daphne and Matthew, Velma thinks things through and always has a logical explanation for a monster attack. Velma seems to tolerate Shaggy and Scooby's paranoia and belief of monsters. She seems to calmly tolerate certain things like disrespect and rudeness. Velma definitely doesn't tolerate crime or villainy. When something like that happens, Velma does everything she can to prevent that from happening and bring the criminal to justice. Velma is shown to be sarcastic and to have a dry sense of humor. She usually answers in a sarcastic tone to a rival, enemy or it can be one of her teammates. Velma is otherwise kind and gentle to everyone, she meets. She strongly respects science and hates when people selfishly and carelessly disrespect it or use it for a selfish and greedy gain. Just like Matthew, Velma wishes to use technology to help the world. Velma is fairly stubborn and usually dislikes those who try to push her away or call him a helpless or useless. She also wishes to prove those who doubt her wrong. Physical appearance Velma is a slender teenage girl wearing an orange sweater and red shoes and matching knee socks. She wears squared-framed glasses and has black hair. Appearances A Cheesy Case In this first episode, Velma and the gang travels to New York for the Science Convention. Velma is looking forward to the event but they discover that it's been cancelled because of the murder of a security guard. The Mystery Gang encounter one of the surviving scientists, Matthew who was being interrogated by the NYPD for supposedly creating the rat and unleashing it upon New York City. Velma and the gang kindly offers to help Matthew clear his name by finding the rat and unmasking the culprit. Velma paired with Matthew and Scooby while they interviewing teachers and classmates who might had a rivalry against Matthew and wanted to steal his ideas. Once the interviews were over, the gang reported back to Time Square to tell each other that none of the students or teachers were a part of the murder. Velma didn't know what to do until a brilliant thought crossed her mind. She figured if they can locate the rat monster, they'll find some clues that might help them figure out, who the culprit is. Matthew's lab assistant, Hornhead gave the gang, the location for the rat and it was a spooky mansion outside of New York City. Later that night, the gang headed over to the spooky mansion and were about to enter it. However, Scooby refused to go inside. Firmly, Matthew accidentally pulled Scooby's fur off while trying to pull him off a pole. After being helped out of a trash bin, Matthew sat on a bench and told the gang, a little bit about himself. Velma was immediately interested about Matthew being an orphan and king. A strongly touched Scooby boldly agreed to go inside the spooky mansion. Inside the mansion, the gang found a wax polisher and a pack of cigars. At first, they were unsure what these clues meant, but Matthew and Velma said that they could identify them back at the apartment. Just then, they encountered the rat monster and Velma, along with Fred, Daphne and Shaggy were chased into a closet and locked inside. With help from Scooby's selflessness and Matthew's resourcefulness, the gang managed to escape, the rat's clutches. Back at the apartment, Matthew and Velma were able to identify the owner of the wax polisher and cigars. With Fred's help, the gang set a trap for the rat. However, the rat proved to be more clever than the Mystery Gang, but a clumsy Scooby knocked the rat right into the trap. The rat was unmasked by Velma it was revealed to be Hornhead. He was secretly jealous of Matthew and wished to become famous and rich by stealing his ideas. Hornhead was taken into custody while the charges against Matthew were dropped. To show, the Mystery Gang, how grateful, he is for their help, he takes them to the Good Eats restaurant. While they were they, the gang tells Matthew, how they appreciated and enjoyed the adventure. Velma was the first to promise, that she'll be there to help Matthew on any other adventure. The Black Lion Velma will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroines Category:Inventors Category:Wooten characters Category:Detectives Category:Businesspeople Category:Based-off characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Tritagonists Category:Teenagers Category:American characters